


弥赛亚同人－凉月：香的距离-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Kagami Itsuki
Kudos: 1





	弥赛亚同人－凉月：香的距离-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－凉月：香的距离-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dd41dfd)

[ 40](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dd41dfd)

### [弥赛亚同人－凉月：香的距离](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dd41dfd)

“咔嚓。”

一声破碎在房间里响起，但却又因为地下隔音绝佳而而深深被埋藏起来。

只是不过才隔了几秒，房间的门就被很大力气的打开，甚至差点因为把手没没转全而将把手拽下来，或者把门框带下来。

加加美伊月穿着休息时这里统一发放的一身黑从房间里冲出来，像是晕头转向似的在门前的楼道里刹住车，但很快又停不稳的来回踱步转了几圈。

“伊月…”有贺凉跟在后面出来，呼唤的声音多了几分无奈与消极。那个不展的眉头下，眼神倒是满是歉意和试探，“还好吗？”

“抱歉等一下等一下等一下…！”加加美少见的整理不出话来，一向先主动带动自己弥赛亚的他，现在却赶紧抬起手连连拒绝对方，“先别靠过来。”

更详细的讲，加加美现在都没正脸面对自己的弥赛亚，他别开的脑袋拧到了脖子最大限度，低着脑袋拱起后背，似乎想要拉开更多距离，差不多已经贴到对面墙上去了。

一阵尴尬的沉默在他们之间流过，可是随着时间流逝，加加美反而不是冷静，更像是压力越来越大。而有贺站在那里一步都没往前迈，也没勉强对方，最后选择退回了房间。

“我一会去找黑子想想办法，我先帮你把你的衣服拿出来吧，”这样说着的有贺想着决定好了计划，转身去找对方的制服。

“等等，凉！”加加美突然作出反应，总算往前追了几步。可是房间的门就像是有一道空气墙，硬生生把他隔离在了门外。他满脸踌躇的站在那里，张口喊住了有贺。

“我…我还是自己进来换吧，”加加美猛吸一口气后，生硬地回答。好心的他尽可能让自己表情看的轻松不少，努力作出个笑容，低着头回去了屋内，“我也不能在外面换。”

他顶着有贺的视线，像是被抽光的力气似的带上门。干哑的嗓音听起分明是憋着一口气，“训练要开始了，不能让后辈等啊，还要去感早餐呢…”

他嘀嘀咕咕，怎么看都像是要先来安慰有贺。没有责备，并且勉强自己。而控制不了千变万化的表情则被他自己当作是吐槽，好用来安抚自己的身心。

“赶紧，去，食堂吧。”最终挤出几句话后，加加美先一步离开屋内，就连他的卷发都没来得及整理，随手抓了抓便完事了。

这也是这几个月以来首次，早上加加美没同有贺并排一起离开宿舍。

…

“呜啊——好臭！！”

御池万夜暴言出得评价直接重创了前辈的内心，而他根本不在乎的行为更是明目张胆写在脸上，捂着鼻子皱着眉头巴不得后退几百米。

并且这位后背根本没顾忌前辈们的反应，反而又嫌弃又好笑的睁大吃惊的眼睛，从捂着口鼻的手上夸张看过来，“哎？不对，是…香？不对，这也太香了吧？要吐了。”

“御池，你倒是说话注意一下的啊！”坐在他旁边的柚木小太郎完全被吓到，连忙训了过去。

但即使这样，事实也掩盖不了，毕竟小太郎鼻子都皱起来了。而坐在他们对面的小暮洵无表情的放下餐具，刚才嘴里的那一口用了好一会才咽下去。

“但是真的很难闻啊…”万夜无辜的嘀咕着，给自己辩解。但很大程度上他的确代替周围人说出了感想，因为食堂里其他的候补生都悄无声息的和他们俩拉开距离，简直像把聚光灯打过来般将他们凸显出去。

有贺沉着脸的端着餐盘，而加加美很在乎他的反应，偷偷移开脸遮掩自己的苦恼和隐忍。

“请问发生什么了吗？”小太郎希望掩盖刚才同期的失礼，礼貌关切的询问。可按照这个形势应该也猜到不少，“香水洒了吗？”

“没错，”有贺毫不犹豫的承认，“我是弄的”。

而加加美松了口气，附和同时调整情绪，“就是这样！但只是一个意外…御池，你乖乖吃饭啦。”

大家其实都知道有贺凉平日任务外偶尔会擦男士香水，但也都是普通程度。唯一令人吃惊的是他的香水品种很多。不过大家都对他身上的味道避而不谈。

只是这次烈到不行，就连平日对这事也当作没发现的万夜，今天立马就和靠近气味炸弹一样大肆叫出来。

“黑子说早上清洗机都满了，需要等一段时间，”有贺也没发火，毕竟打破香水还泼在了自己衣服上的是他自己，“只能训练后再去清理。”

“房间一会黑子也会帮忙除味，”加加美补充道，迈步绕过桌子去找空座。而他能看到几个后辈在听到今天要在这个味道下晚上上午的课程训练时，脸色都各有变化。

有贺很有自知之明，所以他没坐在这一桌，而是坐到了边上的空桌上，并且劝阻了要跟随自己的弥赛亚。

“伊月，你坐那边吧，别过来了。”

虽然被这样有点让自己难以接受，还有些顾虑，可是加加美再掂量了下自己情况以及面对对方的关心后，最终留在了后辈这个桌子上。

只是他的衣服因为也在房间所以沾上了香味。虽然自己制服上味道很淡，但在闻了一早后，加加美觉的自己身上也都很浓烈。瞥见后辈们的样子，他默默又往边上挪了挪，同小暮等人拉开了一个人位置的距离。

“这个是埃及香精吧？”小暮发问，“我记得上一个任务里，接近中东那边目标时有贺前辈就用了。据说一次可以维持五天呢。”

“啊，就是那个，”加加美解释，“因为那个人有特殊喜好和交际圈，凉用这个挑了香水送过去。不过因为太香只用了几滴，剩下的暂时收起来还没处理，结果刚才小心摔碎了瓶子…”

“抱歉，”一到这里，有贺就在那头默默道歉句。

他这人着实变得坦诚许多，反而显得有些可怜。

“没事啦，”加加美不好意思的摆摆手，“反正一会黑子会处理好的。”

“但是加加美前辈你真的没事吗？”万夜满脸不敢相信，又像是看笑话的张口追问，“你的鼻子不是很灵吗？这味道岂不是很糟糕？真亏你还没被熏晕啊，我鼻子都要失灵了。”

“求你安静的吃饭！”小太郎又怒又急，感觉对方比香精还能让他脑袋更疼。

而万夜则嘀咕着“没胃口了“，就无可奈何模样的坐在那里放下餐具，一点反省之心也没有。

“伊月。”

加加美听到自己搭档叫自己，回头发现有贺表情格外严肃可怕。他正奇怪，就发现有贺询问的声音比他表面气势差了一节。

“鼻子还好吗？要晕倒了吗？”

原来他对刚才万夜的话那么认真！

不过这话也不假，毕竟加加美嗅觉真的很灵敏。他现在已经可以单凭一滴就能确定有贺用了哪款香水，以及清洗后，衣服残留的香水也能被他分辨出来。

他刚才在房间换衣服时要窒息了，但为了不让有贺太有自责心，即使拉开距离却也不大，走在旁边也一度头晕。现在他自己衣服上也有，简直是地狱。

有贺不可能没被熏到，但是这个曾经的天才杀手对这种事忍耐力奇高，眉毛虽然皱得更深，却表面毫无波澜。

加加美没想骗有贺，所以被问了后尽可能选用最柔委婉的口吻做出回应，“还好吧，我也没要晕倒啦！只是鼻子有点疼倒是真的。”

咧嘴笑着摆摆手让周围人都别介意，这点事一个训练还是没问题的。于是他大口吃起早餐，希望把话题转开。

其实他引以为豪的鼻子真的开始失灵，味道直接从鼻腔穿入大脑和喉咙。加上嗅觉也影响着味觉，所以他现在吃的东西都尝不出来味道，更像是在叫固体的香精将其咽下肚子。

…

此后的训练里，有贺刻意和加加美拉开距离，他们俩差不多站在房间的两个对角。当然有贺有说明这是为了彼此好，暂且的情况。加加美也不是不懂，再说也在理，所以他也照办。

课程一结束，今天三个后辈谁也没多留，一下就没影了。负责培训的两名前辈也凑到了一起，而有贺不会看漏走来的加加美脸上那肉眼可见的变化。

于是他们暂时分开行动，加加美去房间查看是不是味道都清除了，因为有贺身上味道太重大概无法分辨出来。有贺则带着加加美的外套同自己的衣服一起去找黑子清洗。

庆幸的是房间真的被处理的很好，不过也收到了黑子留下的字条。

他抬起胳膊嗅了嗅自己的胳膊，除去外套后身上几乎没有被熏上很多香水味，可仍然能从训练后的汗水下解剖出那么一丁点。

他没料到的是，回来的有贺手里提着两款洗漱用品。

“一起去澡堂洗澡吧，”有贺很怕自己对加加美的嗅觉造成影响，即使脱了制服只穿着里面的T恤，他也拉开距离伸长胳膊递来东西，“我管黑子要了有强力去除味道的沐浴露，应该管用吧。”

面对邀请，加加美当然接受。和往日那种自然随意相比，他面对有贺这般细心产生点不好意思，却还挺开心。

“行啊，”心情大好的加加美抱过来自己的那包东西，开心追去有贺身旁。

见有贺下意识退开点距离，加加美好笑却又不多话。他就暗自把这分细心的好意收下，假装不在意的抬手推了把自己的弥赛亚，念叨着催促的话语变一同起了澡堂。

…

“凉，转过去。”加加美清脆的嗓音在澡堂里回荡的格外清晰。眉头与鼻子都展开，味道变淡后让他舒服多了，“我来给你搓背吧！”

有贺还没询问些什么，加加美已经拿巴掌拍他后背让他背过身去。

“后面你也弄不掉吧？你可全身都是香精的味道啊。”这样说着的加加美，已经速战速决的拿起毛巾忙活起来。

他的动作有模有样，力度也刚刚好。能看到他的谨慎小心，同时也很有自信与担当。甚至还会询问有贺感觉如何。

“来，抬起胳膊。”这样说着，加加美用手托起对方的胳膊擦手臂内侧，就像是个帮孩子洗澡的幼儿园老师。

这弄的有贺略微尴尬，他可从来没接受过被人搓澡的经历。看准这一点的加加美，借此机会体验一把。即使再怎么好心的不去调侃，他也能依靠有贺绷紧的背影就可以想象到对方正面的神色，几乎要他有趣得想哼歌。

“这个还挺好用的。”不得不夸赞黑子找到的沐浴露，他们身上那么强烈的香精味真的去除的差不多。而加加美后来还机灵的趁这机会，给有贺洗了把头。

当他搓起有贺的头发，并把那个抹满发胶的大背头被揉乱埋进泡泡里时，他从未觉得哪次洗澡有这样开心过！

随着心思变化，手里的动作变得更加勤恳和满是干劲。指尖的动作更专业的按摩起来，一次次掠过有贺的发根处。

“那个，我也帮你吧。”

实在意外，有贺忽然给出这种邀请作为回报。

当然搓澡这事看着简单，却还是需要点技巧。然而加加美没嘱咐，反而选择全身心交给了有贺，给予了自由。

他懂自己的弥赛亚，此时的有贺肯定再尽可能发挥自身“捕捉”“学习”和“模仿”等技能，试着帮加加美。

从感觉上就能发现他的生疏，并且力度不稳。作为这个职业的人，有贺力气的确很大，不自知的情况下偶尔把加加美弄疼。但有贺又在极力控制自己，时而又轻的要命。

加加美面对这件事，反而选择不把疼痛或者其他要求摆在脸上，也没回头阻止或纠正。他宽容的接受了所有，甚至根本不将结果放在心里，纯粹享受对方带来的一切。

他心情好的不行，连后背不小心被搓疼的红色肌肤也不能转移他的注意。就这样，金色卷发的青年坐在小凳子上哼起了歌。也许是什么游戏里的音乐吧？就那样不自觉的从鼻音里跑出来。

声音里包含了他仅有的全部想法。沉默的鼓励和感激四溢出来，对这个意外发展的插曲迎来无限的幸福。

…

喝完冻牛奶的加加美大大舒了口气。泡完澡的轻松，除去味道后的舒畅，还有鼻子缓解后的通顺，都让他觉得一阵痛快。

“没事了吗？”有贺是在询问加加美的鼻子还有头晕的情况，得到的则是加加美满分笑容以及一个小树杈。

不善言表的男子眼底的不安松懈下来，而金发青年捕捉到这点，察觉到对方为自己松口气后，大大的眼睛都亮了。

“回去吧，凉！”加加美步伐轻快的来到有贺身旁，用胳膊蹭上搭档的肩头，以此传递心意并邀请共同离开澡堂。

他把距离靠得很近，走路的晃动几乎让他们的袖子相互摩擦，似有似无的擦过下方还带着热乎乎争气的肌肤。

突然加多的接触还有缩短的距离分明是特殊的感情还有满别样灌满的心思。有贺望去自己的弥赛亚，却这次没再退开，而就这样继续依着对方心愿走在身旁。

“心情很不错啊。”

“是啊！”加加美操着平日惯用的爽朗尾音干脆地回答，无比响亮，“因为总算可以和你靠的这么近啦！”

说完后卷发青年轻快的用臂肘戳了下对方，如孩子般的举动正是他全身心享受此刻的证明。

毕竟忍了那么久呢…那个距离。他才不想。

  


  


  


  


【后记：】

来自真实经历和所用用品。

亲戚曾经去埃及旅行带回来的香水，毕竟埃及香水被称为最古老的香水，也是香精啊。然后特别香，一滴就可以持续五天的样子？

然后都是精致的小玻璃瓶，上面盖子拿出来是个玻璃棒。就直接用玻璃棒上的香水擦，每次就擦一点人就特别香。所以说都要点在腋下或者衣角，要不然放在衣服上就熏到自己。

但是那个玻璃棒盖子就那么放在瓶子上。并不是能扣紧的，也不能拧起来，就是直接放上去。所以瓶子一倒，直接掉出来。

我开始把它翻抽屉里，抽屉就自动变香。后来不小心洒了，整个抽屉特别可怕！！超级香，都不敢打开。那段时间屋子都好香…有几天我换了房间睡。

还有我对气味也很敏感，当然不是加加美级别，然后我对刺激的味道忍耐力极低。

有一次我的家教，她出门前香水洒衣上了，但她来不及换就来教课。从一进屋我就要吐了，她是我旁边时我生不如死，根本无法学习。

就整个头疼，鼻子疼，无法呼吸，每次一壶子就恶心。后来我不得不请假让她离开，不敢相信她竟然可以保持淡定。

还有我姑姑曾经车上挂着那种车内清香的东西，像是个小松树的那个，挂在镜子上。但我太难受了，就取了下来，然后决定下车带走处理。

但是我当时还小，我就玩。绳子是松紧的，弹了出去，直接掉在了车座下去不出来。

于是我每次坐车都要忍耐那个味道，必须靠窗户。后来去出来后，味道不散，我觉得几个月后都还是那个味道，我每次去都觉得依旧好浓烈，后来不坐那个车了。

以及陪朋友去买厕所清除剂。那个货架都是那些清洗机，洗洁剂，洗衣液啥的。那个通道从来对我都是挑战。

她还选了好久，我都无法靠近她。我后来真的头晕了起来，很恶心，无法呼吸，我就和她说我不行了，就逃出去了。然后我当时就被熏的直接偏头疼…

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[加加美伊月](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8A%A0%E5%8A%A0%E7%BE%8E%E4%BC%8A%E6%9C%88)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[有贺凉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%89%E8%B4%BA%E5%87%89)[凉月](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%9C%88)

评论(10)

热度(40)

    1. [](http://mo474803.lofter.com/) [謉爅](http://mo474803.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://dangerheaven.lofter.com/) [逝声](http://dangerheaven.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://tageyisuoyanyurenpingsheng.lofter.com/) [踏歌—一蓑烟雨任平生](http://tageyisuoyanyurenpingsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://ahsjdxdd.lofter.com/) [爱好收集的小叮铛](http://ahsjdxdd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/) [Midnight Sun](http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) [Yui_墨白](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://satinkachok.lofter.com/) [山僧知秋](http://satinkachok.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://satinkachok.lofter.com/) [山僧知秋](http://satinkachok.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://antao208.lofter.com/) [Aлмавя](http://antao208.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://antao208.lofter.com/) [Aлмавя](http://antao208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) [鱼刺刺刺刺刺刺](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://mengnanisha.lofter.com/) [i普](http://mengnanisha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://shuijingzhilei728.lofter.com/) [水晶之泪](http://shuijingzhilei728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://shimeng272.lofter.com/) [诗萌](http://shimeng272.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://miaoranrana.lofter.com/) [喵～然然吖](http://miaoranrana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) [九魚居士](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yibai773.lofter.com/) [懿白](http://yibai773.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) [真彩希帆](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://moving-castle.lofter.com/) [荣光的移动城堡](http://moving-castle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://youlinaichangnianganmaozhong.lofter.com/) [琅欢](http://youlinaichangnianganmaozhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://ayayuki.lofter.com/) [榎本秀一](http://ayayuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) [千山慕久](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://1563658364.lofter.com/) [搞cp专用](http://1563658364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://yeyumaomao.lofter.com/) [RIKKA](http://yeyumaomao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) [边缘人](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) [有声之年_爱你无限](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) [有声之年_爱你无限](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dcb2680)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dda9c53)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
